Acceptance
by Loud-Bass-Woman
Summary: Adam thinks that Charlie is in love with him. No, he doesn't think so, he KNOWS so. So he tells Charlie that he loves him. But will this really all end well when Charlie doesn't say 'I love you' back?


A/N: An angsty dark piece about Adam and Charlie. Don't expect a sequel, because there won't be one. This is my first Mighty Ducks fan fic, and I appreciate all reviews - both good and bad. So REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Am just borrowing them for a bit of 'fun'.  
  
WARNINGS: SLASH. Also, slightly more mature themes that deserve an R content (just in case). This also has certain people being rather (OK, make that VERY) twisted, and kind of OOC. But they're bound to change as they grow older, aren't they?  
  
~~~~~~~~ Acceptance ~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyday Adam Banks dreams about Charlie. His beautiful eyes, his beautiful hair, his beautiful personality, his beautiful spirit . . .  
  
Everyday day he falls in love with him more and more.  
  
And everyday he sinks deeper and deeper into the world of his own mind, for Charlie is no more.  
  
Gone.  
  
Disappeared.  
  
Dead.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It all happened on a sunny day. January 5th, to be exact. It was a Monday. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. A guy and a girl were walking down the halls of the school, hand in hand. Cliché much?  
  
But it wasn't Charlie. No, Charlie was still brooding in his room, brooding over the break-up he had had with Linda just over four weeks ago. The guy and the girl were some happy-go-lucky couple, bound to have broken up three weeks into the future.  
  
Adam just didn't understand why Charlie was so upset. He had had girlfriends before. And some of them he'd only been with for not more than four days.  
  
The Captain of the Mighty Ducks had been with Linda for three months. And out of the blue, she'd just dumped him. Apparently it just wasn't working for her. She gave him the whole 'let's just be friends' speech.  
  
And, of course, Adam was there as a shoulder to cry on for Charlie.  
  
He was always there for Charlie. After all, what are best friends for?  
  
He was there for Charlie when he needed to let all his tears out. He was there for Charlie when he needed to let all his fears out. He was even there for Charlie when he needed to pound all his frustrations out.  
  
Yes, the blue-black bruises still remained on Adam's body for over a month. But he didn't mind. They were markings. Markings that showed that he belonged to Charlie; Charlie owned him.  
  
Of course Charlie apologised after that, said that he had been drinking alcohol and had spun out-of-control. He was still in love with Linda.  
  
Of course Adam told himself that this wasn't true, that Charlie was just trying to convince himself. Charlie was obviously moving on; what he needed was someone new, someone exciting . . . someone that he'd known for a long time.  
  
Like Adam.  
  
So Adam began his 'seduction' on Mister Charles Conway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It started off with little touches here, little comments there, little hugs when they met up to just hang out.  
  
Charlie didn't seem to be responding.  
  
Two weeks, and he still wasn't over that Linda bitch.  
  
Another week passed, and Adam made his hints slightly more obvious, sometimes even flirting with Charlie at lunch, or when they were alone together. It made Charlie feel uncomfortable.  
  
Adam thought that he was getting into Charlie's heart.  
  
He started becoming obsessed; making pictures of Charlie, taking photos when the youth wasn't looking, stealing some of his clothes, just to smell his unique scent . . .  
  
He was absolutely in love with Charlie.  
  
On January 5th, Adam was supposed to make the final step of his seduction plan. He was going to kiss Charlie. He would respond; of course he would.  
  
Adam was just so sure that Charlie was over Linda, and had spent ages making himself look perfect, before running up to Charlie's form room (which he shared alone), and knocking on the door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
He knocked on the door again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Charlie?" he called.  
  
Nothing.  
  
So he softly opened the door, thinking that his fellow Duck might have been sleeping, or in the shower or something, and let himself into the room.  
  
He erased what happened next from his mind permanently.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When the authorities came, they were greeted with the sight of Charlie lying down on the floor, perfectly still. His dark eyes were wide open, as if frozen in shock, his mouth slightly open in surprise.  
  
And around him . . . there was blood. A pool of blood dripping from his body, mostly his chest. There were deep, red gashes across his chest as if someone had attempted to slice him open, where his heart was. There were many small lines, criss-crossing over each other on his arms and neck.  
  
There was a knife on the floor next to him.  
  
A knife with the words 'A. D. Banks' written on them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next thing Adam remembered was waking up in a cold, dark cell.  
  
But it wasn't that cold, really, since Charlie was there with him. Adam often talked to Charlie at night, when things got too quiet around him.  
  
He had been in this place for a while, now.  
  
Adam sometimes heard from other people from the side of his little room that the rest of the Mighty Ducks thought that he'd killed Charlie.  
  
Absurd, really.  
  
Why on earth would he murder the man he loved?  
  
How could they even think that?  
  
All Adam remembered was walking into Charlie's room and telling him he loved him. Charlie had confessed his love, too, and then Adam had finally kissed his true love.  
  
Why did they think that he would actually murder Charlie?  
  
Charlie was too perfect to be killed. Charlie wasn't dead. He really wasn't. Adam could prove it.  
  
He talked to him every night, didn't he?  
  
* * * * *  
  
---What actually happened in Charlie's dorm room---  
  
Adam was just so sure that Charlie was over Linda, and had spent ages making himself look perfect, before running up to Charlie's form room (which he shared alone), and knocking on the door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
He knocked on the door again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Charlie?" he called.  
  
Nothing.  
  
So he softly opened the door, thinking that his fellow Duck might have been sleeping, or in the shower or something, and let himself into the room.  
  
And, just as he had suspected, Charlie had been in bed.  
  
Not sleeping, but on his stomach, face buried into the pillows, crying.  
  
How Adam wanted to comfort him.  
  
"Charlie? Charlie . . . what's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
Charlie lifted his head up from the pillows and looked at Adam.  
  
"Nothing. Go away, Banks," he said. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his face was wet from his tears.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey . . . what is it? You know you can tell me anything," Adam said gently, sitting down on Charlie's bed and placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. After a moment, Charlie sat up, facing Adam.  
  
"It's . . . it's . . . Linda," he said, dropping his eyes to the bed.  
  
He missed Adam's eyes turn a cold grey at the mention of the girl's name.  
  
"What about her?" he said in a slightly stiff way, but Charlie seemed not to have noticed.  
  
"It's . . . she's . . . oh, never mind. It doesn't matter anyway," Charlie said exasperatedly, looking at Adam.  
  
"Yes it does matter," the teen in front of him said softly, lifting Charlie's chin slightly with his hand.  
  
Charlie gave him a puzzled look. Adam's eyes had glazed over. What was up with him?  
  
"What's up, Adam?" Charlie asked quietly, not moving his chin away from his friend's hand.  
  
"I . . . I . . . I love you," the light-brown-haired boy said, staring deep into Charlie's eyes.  
  
Whatever the captain of the Mighty Ducks had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this.  
  
"Wh-what?" he asked, thinking that he might have heard wrong.  
  
"I love you," Adam repeated, slightly louder and more firmer this time. Charlie opened his mouth to say something. "You don't have to say anything, Charlie," he said, closing Charlie's lips with his fingers. He leaned his face in, so that it was barely an inch away from his captain's face. "I know you love me too," he whispered, so hat Charlie felt the boy's breath ghost over his cheek.  
  
And then Adam's lips met Charlie's.  
  
Charlie was so stunned, that he just sat there, not responding. Adam suddenly thrust his tongue into Charlie's mouth, and put a hand around his head, pulling the dark-haired boy closer to him.  
  
What the fuck was Adam doing?  
  
Charlie pushed him away gently.  
  
"Banksie . . . Adam . . . I . . . I never knew you felt that way," he said.  
  
"Oh, but now you do . . ." Adam said, leaning in for another kiss. But Charlie stopped him with a hand on his chest.  
  
"Adam, I'm really sorry, but . . . I don't feel the same way about you. I'm still in love with Linda. The reason I was crying today was because I heard that she'd started dating someone else," Charlie explained, trying not to hurt Adam's feelings. After all, Adam was a good friend - Charlie didn't want to lose that.  
  
Charlie looked into Adam's eyes . . . and was surprised to see the rage there. He had never, ever seen Adam so livid in his entire life.  
  
"What . . . you . . . no. No, I don't accept this. I love you. You love me," he stated.  
  
Charlie shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry. It isn't like that," he said.  
  
"Yes it is. You love me - you just don't want to admit it!" Adam yelled.  
  
By this time Charlie was starting to get slightly irritated.  
  
"No, Adam, I'm sorry. I don't love you. I love Linda," he said.  
  
"NO!" Adam suddenly yelled, and his fist flew out and connected with Charlie's jaw before he had time to react.  
  
"Shit! Adam, what the hell was that for?" Charlie demanded, rubbing his jaw where Adam had hit him.  
  
"You . . . you . . . you love me. Admit it, you love me. You love me just as much as I love you!" Adam yelled.  
  
"No, I don't," Charlie repeated. Why couldn't Adam accept this?  
  
"NOOOO!" Adam screamed, and Charlie saw tears in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Adam's fist caught the side of Charlie's face and Charlie fell off the bed, onto the floor. Adam kicked him in the stomach viciously.  
  
"You're lying, you bastard, LYING! You do love me!" he screamed hysterically, tears starting to run down his cheeks.  
  
Charlie started coughing as Adam kicked him in the stomach again.  
  
"Adam . . . Adam, stop, please," he managed to choke out, as the out-of- control boy punched him in the stomach.  
  
"I can't stop! Can't you see? I'll never stop loving you?" Adam screamed, tears falling down his face. He kicked Charlie in the face, breaking his nose, and got something out of his pocket.  
  
Something long. Something sharp. Something that glistened in the sunlight. A knife.  
  
Charlie's eyes widened at the sight of it.  
  
"Adam? Adam, no, Adam . . . please . . . you don't know what you're doing . . . you need help . . ." Charlie almost begged quietly, watching the psychopathic boy in front of him with wide, fearful eyes.  
  
"I'm going to make you suffer just as much as you made me suffer," Adam whispered, tears still freely falling down his cheeks.  
  
"No . . . Adam, please . . . NO!" Charlie screamed.  
  
He saw Adam kneeling over him with the knife, a look of regret on his face.  
  
And then . . .  
  
Charlie was no more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A year has passed and Adam is still chasing after Charlie in his head.  
  
Chasing, chasing . . . but never to catch him.  
  
For Charlie is gone and Adam is in prison for it.  
  
He just hasn't accepted it yet.  
  
END. 


End file.
